Revenge
by supersayinsonic
Summary: If I write a summary then I'll give away the story so please read. P.S. the firsit chap stincks so please wait till I upload.Suggestions are always appreciated.
1. chap 1

Sally's Revenge  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
All chariters belong to Sega, wait....except Lia.(sorry, I had to.*-*)  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
It was just another day for Sonic. He had only gotten back from the  
  
Ark yesterday. He walked with his hands folded behinded his head half  
  
asleep and half awake. Sonic was getting tired so he headed back toward  
  
the hotel the was just across the street from Twinkel Park. As he turned  
  
the corner to see Shadow with a girl pushing him into Twinkel Park. Sonic fell over laughing until his sides his sides hurt. He got up and wiped the laugh form his eyes. Sonic ran over to Shadow and LIA!!!!!''Lia what are you doing to Shadow?'' Lia looked up to see Sonic, her eyes got big. She dropped Shadow and hugged her cousin.(sorry bout that) Across the street Amy walks out of the hotel. She saw Sonic being hugged by someone else besides her. She took out her pink malit and walked over to Sonic. WHAMM right on Sonic's head. Lia looked at Sonic as he rubbed his head, then she looked at Amy."Amy wow what did Sonic do this time?" Amy looked at Lia now realising she had done. Amy looked at the malit that layed in her hand. She smiled and throgh it in the air and ran back to the hotel. Lia watched the malit as it feel right on Shadow's head. Lia snapped her fingers, "Man, I wanted to do that." Lia picked up the malit off of Shadow and walked over to Sonic. Lia handed it to Sonic and said,"What did you do this time? You better go applogize."Sonic rubbed his head as he took the malit and walked toward the hotel. Lia walked back to Shadow and dragged him into Twinkel Park.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Sonic still rubbing his head walked up to Amy's room. Just as Sonic was about to knock on the door he heard a loud crash in her room. Sonic knocked sevral times. Finaly he broke though the door just in time to see Amy being taken out of the room by a gient hand claw thingy. Sonic ran toward the claw which held Amy who was tring her hardest to get lose. Sonic jumped onto the claw that was moving out of the room. Amy still struggeling to get lose. "Stupid Eggman is tiring to take over Station Sqaure and kinaping you so that I'll be out of his hair." Amy looked up at Sonic,"What hair? I thought he was bald as a q-ball." Sonic looked at Amy and srugged his shoulders, "It's just a figuer of speech." Amy giggeled at the thought of Eggman's head on a pool table. Suddnely some eletricity came down to the claw shocking both Amy and Sonic. The eletricity threw Sonic off to the cold cold street of Station Square.  
  
  
  
To be continued.......  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
If you have any suggestions please tell me...........oh yeah, please review this story please.^_^  
  
_________________________________________________________ 


	2. chap 2

Sally's Revenge  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
All characters belong to Sega...well except for Lia. ____________________________________________________  
  
Sonic looked up to see the shape of his body in several canopies. Sonic sat up and looked over the side of the canopy he landed on. He saw that he was only a few feet away the sidewalk. Sonic jumped off the canopy and looked up at Amy's room. Normally he wouldn't have been able to tell Amy's window away from the others but it was hard not to notice the shattered window on the tenth floor. Sonic signed and headed over to Twinkle Park to get some help from Shadow.  
  
Sonic walked over to the bummer cars hoping to see Shadow on his way. Sonic turned the corner to see Lia pushing Shadow into the tunnel of love. Shadow screamed "No, no, I don't want to, you can't make me, please no!!!" Sonic couldn't help but laugh until he cried. Shadow looked over to Sonic and yelled, "Sonic!! Help me please!!!!!!!!!" Sonic wiped the laugh from his eyes and walked over to help Shadow. Weird, Lia is alot stronger when it comes to guys. Sonic looked at Lia and said" Lia I need Shadow now you can have him later." Lia looked at Sonic then she let go of Shadow to put her hands in a thinking position. Shadow sprung forward, kocking Sonic to the floor. Lia looked backed at Sonic and said, "Fine, just don't kill him, o.k." Lia turned and walked off. Shadow sat up and asked, "So what do you need?" Sonic looked at Shadow and said," It's Amy, Eggman kidnapped her before I could give her her mallet." Shadow smiled "Lets go kick his butt!" Shadow and Sonic slapped hands and spend off to Eggman's floating flying fortress.  
  
"Aha I have you now Sonic. Thank you for tricking him to come here Shadow. Hahahahah..."Eggman looked from his table and stared at the door. He stood up and opened the door to see Shadow and Sonic lying on the ground peaking under the door. Eggman stared wide-eyed at them. He shut his eyes and opened them to see only Shadow. Eggman turned around to see Sonic sitting in his chair. "MY ACTION FIGUERS!!!!DON'T TOUCH THEM!!!!!!" Sonic looked over to Eggman and smiled. Sonic picked them all up and sped over to a corner. Eggman was about to go over to Sonic but was stopped by Shadow. "Eggman we'll leave if return Amy to us." Eggman looked at Shadow and started to laugh historically when all of the sudden Sonic tugged on Eggman's jacket. Eggman stopped his laugh and looked at Sonic and asked, "What is? You interrupted my laugh." Sonic held up one of the action figures and said, "Sorry, I grabbed your breakfast. Eggman smiled and said "Thanks, I.......... wait this is ME!!!!!!!" Sonic looked at Shadow and they both started laughing. Eggman put down the action figure and said, "Right now were was I?" Sonic rose his hand and said "You were at ''hahahahahahahahaha". Eggman smiled, "Yes that's right. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. There I'm done.......for now. Any who I do not have your "Amy". Now if you don't mind I have some planing to do. Trust me I'll come up with something that even you will have alot of trouble with. Now please leave so that I can work. Sonic and Shadow turned to door and sped off. Eggman sighed and turned to his table to see nothing but the remains of an egg. Eggman through his hands in the air. "SONIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
When Sonic and Shadow finally got back to Station Square they headed up to Sonic's room. After Sonic put his new action figures in his closet they sat down to wonder who took Amy. Sonic sat puzzled "If Eggman didn't tack Amy then who did? And where is she being held? _________________________________________________________ If you have any suggestions for my story then please tell me......reviews are good too. ^_^ 


	3. chap 3

Sally's Revenge  
  
_________________________________________________________ All Charciters belong to Sega. _________________________________________________________  
  
Amy opened her eyes to see that her legs had been tied to the wall and her hands were locked in a chain that looped around a long pole that layed betwen two walls. The room that held her, was dark. She could see nothing except one small torch that was placed in a torch holder on the wall. Amy sigded andtried to look for something else that might help her know were she might be. Suddnenly she herd a fermilyer voice say, "So I se that you have awoken." Amy just knew it was someone she knew. "Wh...who are you? What do you want with me?" The voice replied, "Poor defencless Amy. Always needs her questions ansered. Well sorry for you Sonic isn't goin' to save you this time. I'll make sure of that." The voice stopped, now Amy could hear foot steps coming forward. Out of the shadows comes Sally. Amy gave her a sigh of relief glad it wasn't some sicopath tring to kill her or something. "Sally thank goodness it's you. Will you please get me out of here." Sally steps over to Amy and slaps here face. "Amy, you selfish little *beeb*( Hey no cursing in this store or no cookies for you!!!!!!!) Always taking Sonic for yourself not letting me barly talk to him." "0, right like you don't have enough boyfriends as it is now you got to get all upity about Sonic." Sally steps over and slaps Amy again. "You should shut up or I"ll have my garuds kill you." Don't you mean you'll have your boyfriends kill me?" "I'll kill when the time is right." "Just bring it Sally bring it on." "Never mind I'm expecting someone shortly so sleep well, Amy" "But wait what about my lunch?!?" "It will be brought down shortly." Sally picked up the torch and left the room leaveing it dark and cold.  
  
_________________________________________________________ Meanwil Sonic sat woundering where Amy could be. Shadow left to go hide from Lia. Sonic realised he needed some help so he hoped on a train and headed over to Tails's housein the Mystic Ruins. Everything looked the same just as he left it. He hoped of the platfome and sped over to Tails's house where he heard a loud eicsplostion. Tails walked out of his house covered in ashes. Sonic gigeled as he ran over to Tails. *Cough**cough* "Maybe I shouldn't have added that much." "Hey, Tails need help?" " O Sonic no I'm really besy and mistacs could cost me." " K, well I just needed to knowif you could help me find Amy?" ''You could ask.......no he's out traning. Sally's free go ask for her help." "Yeah I geuss I'll see yea Tails." Sonic Turned and headed for Sally's Kingdom.  
  
To be continued................. _________________________________________________________  
  
All R&R is appreciated.*v* Thanx _________________________________________________________ 


	4. chap 4

Sally's Revenge  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
All charicters belong to Sega. _________________________________________________________  
  
Finaly arriving at Knothole Kingdom. It looked exsactly as he left it. The first thing he had to do was eat all the chile dogs in sight. The chile dogs here tasted alot better than Station Sqares's chile dogs. Sonic ate till they ran out. "It sure is good to be home." The only thing that was werid was that everyone acted like he never left. A bit upset he headed torward Sally's house . Hopefully she would be surprised to see him. Stepping inside he heard Sally running to the front door. "Sonic it's soo good to see you again. How are you?" "Fine but I need your help Sal. Amy has been kidnapped and it wasn't Eggman. What can I do Sal?'' Sally put her hand to her check pretending to think. "I've got it, I'll help you Sonic. That way we can caught up on stuff while we look for Amy!" Sonic scracthed his head then surruged his sholders. "Sure, I guess it would help. Where to start looking thought?" Sally pulled on Sonic's arm, "Why not the forest? Everyone goes through the forest. There might be some clues there." "I guess that is possible......hey you know what I just realized. Eggman didn't make a toy doll fo you Sal. I guess your not as big of threat as Amy is." Sonic started to laugh. "I'll show you how big a threat I am." Sally said under her breath. Sonic stopped laughing,"what did you say Sal?" Sally dropped the smerk she had on her face, "Me...oh, ah nothing shall we get going?" Sonic srugged his sholders and headed for the Knothole entrece. Sally wiped the sweat off her head and ran to catch up with Sonic.  
  
________________________________________________________ Meanwhile back in the celler. Amy stood singing, ''I'm bring home a baby bumble bee. Won't my mommy be so proud of me. I'm getting really board of this song. Geez, theres nothing to do here. Man, what I wouldn't do for a few game to play on a Sega Dreamcast*. It doesn't have that good of a smell either. Smells like old egg roten gym socks. Yuck!! o" Amy popped her fingers over her head. "I sure would like to punch Sally in her face right about now. I think that food of hers got me sick. But how was that guset of hers? Was it Sonic? I hope he can find me before it's too late.  
  
To be continued..... _________________________________________________________  
  
Darn you SALLY!!!! She's soo evil. Please R&R and tell me what you want in the next chapter.I'll try to fit it in.^_^ 


	5. chap 5

Sally's Revenge  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
All characters belong to Sega. ______________________________________________________________  
  
Sonic and Sally walked through the forest looking for any clue that might lead them to the whereabouts of Amy. "Man we'll never find clues out here." Sonic said as he sat on a stump. "Oh don't give up we'll find her." Sally just now realizing what she had just said smacked her head. Sonic looked at her, "Why did you hit yourself. That must have hurt." Sally gave a surprised look, "Oh, I just remembered that I saw a something the other day somewhere over there." Sonic turned his head to the direction Sally was pointing. "O.K., Sal I'll go check, you stay here and rest." Sonic sped in the direction Sally had pointed. Sally dropped her hand and sat down. "That was close. I thought Sonic was going to find out that I was the one that took Amy. But what if he does find out. This is soo hard!!" Sonic sped back over to Sally. The only thing I could find was this screw. I think that it fell off the claw that took Amy." Sally started to bit her nails, "Stupid inventor, his invention fell apart before I could get it back to Knothole." Sonic looked at the screw, "Maybe there is a trail of screws or something." "Oh Sonic don't be so silly. It was probully of a truck or something." Sonic threw the screw and shock his head. "Yeah your right." Sonic headed back to Knothole. Sally picked up the screw. "Amy will die before he sees her again." Sally stuck the screw in her vest pocket and ran to catch up with Sonic.  
  
Sonic and Sally made it back to Knothole. Sally felling good that she had kept Sonic from getting any closer to finding Amy. "Oh don't worry Sonic I'm sure that Amy's all right. Hey I got something that would make you feel a whole lot better. Why don't I tell the cooks to make some extra spicy chilidogs for you." Sonic shrugged, "Fine I guess that would make me fell a lot better." "Hey you can sleep over here. In one of the guest rooms of course." Sonic gave a slight smile, "Thanks, Sal I guess I just needed some support from a friend." Sally stopped smiling, "Right, a friend."  
  
Sonic and Sally ate dinner in silence. Several times Sally tried to start a conversation but Sonic was just too worried about Amy to talk about anything. After dinner Sally led Sonic to a empty guessed room. Sonic thanked Sally and headed over to the bed. Sally watched Sonic sit down then she closed the door and headed for her own bedroom.  
  
Sonic woke up in the middle of the night. "Oh man, I really need to go! Sal didn't tell me were the bathroom is." Sonic sped out of the room. Stopped then turned to the left and ran down the hall. After running for a few minutes, Sonic finally found a sign that read bathroom. With a sigh of relief Sonic went into the bathroom. Moments later Sonic came out of the bathroom. "That felt really good." Sonic looked around, "Oh no, I don't remember where my room is. "Um I think it's that room." Sonic pointed to the room striate ahead of him. He opened the door just a little to see a cook fast asleep. Sonic kept on opening doors to see servants and cooks by the dozens. Sonic looked and searched but finally narrowed the rooms down to 5. The first room had Antoine asleep. The second had Sally. Sonic smiled "Finally I can get some sleep." Sonic opened the door. What was in the room shocked him. The law that had taken Amy lied inside. Sonic stepped backed up. Sally was the one. The evil little brat. The question was where's Amy? Sonic opened the next room it was his room. He shut the door Amy had to be in the last one. He opened the door to see a set of stairs. Sonic slowly walked down the stairs to see a small cold cellar. There was a long pole that went from wall to wall. A pair of hand cuffs hung on the pole. Another pair of hand cuffs attached to the floor. There was no Amy, no sign of her. Sonic was about to turn around when he noticed what looked like a strand of hair. It was a pink hair. It had to be Amy's. Sonic went the stairs and headed for bed as the thought that Sally could have done such a mean thing. And where was Amy?  
  
To Be Continued... ______________________________________________________________  
  
Thanks for reading. Please R&R for this chapter and read the next chapter. ______________________________________________________________ 


	6. Chap 6

Sally's Revenge  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
I don't own any Sonic charcters. Thank you for waiting this long for the new chapter. How you enjoy it as much as I liked writing it. _________________________________________________________  
  
Sonic woke up to see the room lit up with sunlight. He sat up and stared around his room to see what he thought was a closet. He glacid at the oppitced of the room to see another closet. "What is the use of two closets when I only wear shoes, socks, and gloves?" He opened the closet, "What?!? Theres a BATHROOM here?!!" Sonic wacked his head. "Well, duh." Shacking his head he left the room. Walking toward what he thinks is the kitcen.A servent running the oppicite dircetion stopped, "Lord Sonic, the kitcen is this way. Please follow me to the kitcen." " Fine lead the way. I'm starving for some food." Nodding her head pointed Sonic in the way of the kitcen. Sonic thanked her, "Oh, could you do me a favor?" She nodded her head. "Please don't call me 'Lord Sonic'. It's sonuds really weird." She nodded her head in agreement. Sonic waved good-bye and headed to the kitcen.  
  
Sally was already in the kitcen eating her breakfast. Sonic thought that it was a good enough time to bring up what he found last night. "Hey Sal, I think that we've been looking in the wrong place." Saly looked up quickly,"What do you mean?" "Well, while I was looking for a bathroo_" "But there was one in your room!" Sally interupted. "I know that now but last night I didn't. Now let me continue. I found a room with a set of stairs. There was nobody in there but I did happen to find a stran of pink hair." Sally put her head in her hand. "Fine, Sonic, I need to show you something." Sally stood up. Sonic followed her as she left the room. Sally lead him down the hall to the door that he had been in last night. She came to a unlit torch. She pulled it. Sonic glanced at the wall. "WHAT THE?!?!?" The wall had moved. Sally picked up a lit torch and walked down the hall that the wall reviled. Sonic followed her so not to get lost in the darkness. Sally didn't say anything. Sonic feeling very werid, saw a small light coming up. Sonic looked over at Sally who's face hadden't changed since she opened the wall. "I'll go on ahead, k?" Sally still didn't look at Sonic but Sonic didn't care. He ran ahead. The hall got bigger as he got closer to the light. He stepped into the room, he was astonished to see how big it was. Sonic stood looking up at the celling. Sally walked in, "Big, isn't?" Sonic still looking at the celling nodded his head. Sally walked toward a chair that was put in the center of the room. Sonic looked at Sally, "What are you doing Sal?" Sally sat on the chair, "Sonic, I'm going to show you something you need to see." Sally flicked a switch. From the celling came a large black box. "What's that?" Sonic said pointing to it. Sally smiled "It's a gift for you, Sonic." Sonic's eyes got big. "Really?!" The box landed on the ground. Sonic ran over to the box. "Sonic you might want to stand back." Sonic took a few steps back. He watched anxsily as the box wall fell. "Stupid @#$#%, 'bout tome you got me out of there. I thought I might lose my eye sight. And don't even get me started on the food. Yuck!" Amy said yelling at Sally. "Hey, Amy!!" Sonic said as he waved his arms around. Amy looked over at Sonic and put her handcuffed hands to her cheaks, "Oh Sonic you came for me!" Amy batted her eyes. "My hero." "You couldn't even fool a chicken with that." Sally said as she glared at Amy. "Shut the @&%$ up you #^%&%." Sonic's mouth dropped, "Amy, no need for such language." "Sorry Sonic but if you are locked in a dark room with nothing to eat except stail pizza." Sonic stuck out his touge in descust. "EWWW!" Sally stood up, "Sonic, come sit down and relax." Sally reached behind the chair and pulled outthe Sword of Acorn. Sonic sat down on the chair ecpecting to see Sally cut Amy's hand cuffs off. Amy held her cuffed hands infront of her. Sally swung her sword. Amy felt the sword hit her side. She looked down and saw the blood run down her side. Sonic gasped as he watched her fall to the ground. "AMMYYY!!!!!!!" 


End file.
